One of the boys
by Falling-Fates
Summary: Being the best friend of the sons is very fun, except if they think of you as another boy. That wouldn't be a problem if Mel wasn't a girl. almost all oc .
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Covenant or any of its characters. I do however own Melissa, any other characters that do not appear in The Covenant, and the story.

**Chapter 1**

You could say that I know the sons. I did grow up with them and I was the only friend of theirs that was a girl. After puberty when the boys all started wanting to date is when I truly knew I wanted to change my tomboy ways. I just wanted the sons to notice me as more than "One of the boys."

Last day of 8th grade

'Hey Mel!' Reid yelled to me down the long hallway. 'I have to ask you a... what's up with you?' Obviously noticing the extremely giddy look on my face.

'I just found out that I was picked to go to Spain this summer! Isn't that great!' I am pretty sure that my excitement freaked him out.

'Yeah thats cool.' Reid said sarcastically before telling me to come over to his place after school to celebrate the end of the year.

The guys were never excited for me. Maybe it is the fact that they think of me as one of the guys. Just because I can belch the alphabet and kill spiders doesn't mean that I am not a girl. Next year maybe I can get them to notice me. Somehow I have to will my boobs to grow and figure out how to get my hair to not be a curly, frizzy mess of blonde madness.

When the final bell rang I met up with the guys so we could head over to Reids's place. On the way over to his house I told everyone about Spain and all they did was say have fun and they will see me next year. It sure seems like they don't want me to be around. When we reached the Garwin manor Pogue and Tyler decided to throw me in the pool. I was pissed. After a few hours of doing "guy stuff" my mom showed up to take me home even though my house is only a mile away.

'Melly, I am really very proud of you." My mom told me using the nickname my father had used before he died.

'Thanks Mom that means a lot.' Those were the last words exchanged while in the car. My mom slowly pulled the car up the long drive way to the house. I really needed to pack because I was going to leave in less than two days. My packing consists of throwing all my clothes and stuff into a suitcase and struggling to zip it up.

2 days later

I waved back at the people I was leaving for the summer. Everyone I cared about; Mom, Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler. I almost began to cry but turned and walked to the gate. I promised myself that I was going to be different when I came home. I took my seat and realized that I was about to begin the biggest adventure of my whole entire life.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know it was short and fast but I had to get to the real story. Also note that this story will take place senior year and the whole Chase thing is not going to happen but there will be Sarah. story will not follow movie in any way. If I get enough reviews I will continue and the rest of the chapters will be slower and more descriptive.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews and yes __LimaXweee__ I did take inspiration from Katy Perry's 'One of the Boys' good eye. As you all know I only own the characters not in the movie and the story. _

**Chapter 2**

I slowly walk up the stone pathway to my house. I see that my mom has definitely redone some stuff with the house. It looks modern not the Victorian beauty I left a little over three years ago. The wrap around porch now has marble pillars. It almost looks like the white house. I am oddly nervous, I mean this is the first time I have been in Ipswich since I left for Spain. I was only supposed to be gone for three months but I was asked to stay to learn Spanish and help teach new students English. It was an amazing experience and I was sad to leave but, I am also glad to be home with everyone.

I walked through the big wooden door into the newly redecorated living room. Wow she really changed the house. I heard feet padding down the hallway. "Melly is that you?" there was that nickname again.

"Mom?" I questioned even though I knew that it was her.

"Oh my goodness! Look at you. My little girl has grown up into a beautiful woman." I took that as her noticing the change in my appearance. Truly I had changed; my long, curly, frizz ball hair was now long, smooth, golden ringlets, my flat boy chest was now a voluptuous C-cup, I now had hips, and my legs were long and thin. If my body sounds hot then my face should be considered gorgeous. I know, I sound cocky. My dark green eyes sparkle like a gemstone, I have high cheekbones, and plump pink lips. Since I have been gone I have gained confidence.

"Melly, those boys are going to have heart attacks. They will definitely not think of you as one of the boys now." My mother stated remembering that I had told her over the phone that I was not going to come back and have the sons treat me like I was one of the boys.

"Thanks Mom. I am kind of tired so I'm just going to go to my room and unpack, maybe go to sleep cause I have to move into the dorms tomorrow." My mom just said okay and I began to climb up the large stair case. "Uh Mom," I called after her "I am glad to be home." With that I finished walking up the stairs and down the hallway to enter the only unchanged room, my room.

My walls were still covered in, now broken up, boy band posters and pictures of football teams. Note to self, tear those down. The walls were painted baby blue, I think I am going to paint them a deep red color to match the stuff from Spain that I brought home. Not that that stuff would be here long considering that I was moving into the dorms tomorrow. I wonder if I will see the sons tomorrow, I know my mom called their moms to tell them that I was finally coming home.

I decided to just get ready to go to bed considering it was pointless to unpack and have to pack it all up again. I grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste, and pajamas and headed to my bathroom. After changing and brushing my teeth I crawled under my old covers and slowly fell asleep.

**The next day.**

I woke up at nine to find my mother in the fancy new kitchen making my favorite pancakes, double chocolate chip. I sat down on one of the tall stools at the island in the kitchen and my mom placed a plate of pancakes in front of me. God, those pancakes were good. When we were both done eating and I had told my mom everything there was to know about Spain I went to take a shower so I could get a start on moving.

It was nearly ten when I was finally bringing bags out to my new black BMW. Loading the three suitcases and bedding into the trunk, I told my mom I would see her later. I got in my car and made my way to Spencer. The ride was short and soon enough I was pulling into the parking lot of the dorms. I recognized no one. Yet again I had to take my bags and bedding out of the trunk so I could wheel them to my dorm room and meet my roommate. I was looking for room 238 meaning I was on the second floor, thank God for elevators.

I could tell that the guys here were definitely staring. I was not one of the boys anymore especially in the outfit which was normal and casual for me. I was wearing flowing spaghetti strapped dress that was bright blue and belted at the waist with a milk chocolate brown weaved leather belt. My large leather purse matched my belt and my shoes were an eggplant purple velvet platform with a three inch heel.

I found my dorm and went to unlock the door but found it was already unlocked. I turned the handle and slowly pushed the door open. Sitting on one of the beds I saw a girl who looked oddly familiar. She had dark brown hair and tanned skin.

"Hi. You must be my new roommate. My name is Kate Tunney. Wait do I know you, you look oddly familiar?" She stated after turning around and standing up to greet me.

"Hi." I knew she looked familiar. That was the girl Pogue had a crush on when I left. "Yeah you do know me. It's Melissa, Melissa Andrews."

"No f-ing way, Your Melissa Andrews? Oh my God you look so different, so girly. This last week Pogue has been talking about you coming home so you guys could play football but, I don't think that he is going to expect this."

"No I don't think he will expect this. Your friends with the sons?" I questioned while beginning to unpack my belongings.

"I would hope so considering I have been dating Pogue for over three years."

"No way! Your dating Pogue! He had such a crush on you when I left."

"I know that's why he asked me out a week after you were gone." She said with a glint in her eye.

"That's cute." I said. Kate and I continued talking about things that happened while I was gone and Spain. We talked about how she had a different roommate named Sarah but, they ended up moving her to room with some other girl. Kate told me about how her and Sarah have became best friends. I told Kate about me and she said that Sarah and I would get along amazingly. She told me that her, Sarah, and the sons were meeting up in the court yard in about twenty minutes and that I should come with. I gladly accepted.

Kate and I freshened up and left for the court yard. We walked to the middle of the school and I saw a girl with straight blonde hair and four very handsome boys. Wow they had really grown up. Just then Kate yelled "Hey guys!" Suddenly I saw five heads turn in my direction.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews it makes writing so much more fun to know that someone appreciates it. So anyways, I own my characters and my story and nada mas. _

**Chapter 3**

Suddenly I felt my stomach drop. I haven't seen these most of these people in over three years. They all look so different. I can see Reid still has his dumb ear piercing, ah the boy band years. I swear he thought he was Nick Carter, the heartthrob of The Backstreet Boys. Oh my god, Tyler grew into his elephant ears and Pogue isn't scrawny any more. Look at Caleb, I think he is the only one who looks almost exactly the same. The truth is that they all are unbelievably hot.

"Hey Kate, Who's your friend and is single?" I turned to see who was talking, surprise, surprise it was Ried. Inside I was laughing, just wait till they find out. Hold up, they think I am hot. Mission accomplished, they think of me as a girl.

"Why don't you let her tell you?" Kate said while running over to Pogue only to begin making out with him sloppily. They were made for each other. Question is how do I tell them who I am and what will they say? I wanted to tear my stomach out right on the spot 'cause I really needed to get the butterflies out of it.

"Hello? Earth to hot girl, what's your name?" God Reid can be such a bitch.

"Um, you guys should really get glasses because you obviously don't recognize me." I just wanted to see their reactions and so far, nothing.

Just when I was about to give up I heard a low voice come from Tyler, "Mel?"

"Finally, I thought you were never going to get it." Holy shit, four tall large boys running at you doesn't sound as fun as you would think. You would think that they practiced their group hugs, they almost popped my head. I could get used to those hugs, they definitely don't smell bad anymore. After about a minute of hugging Reid spoke.

"When did you get hot?" How do you answer a question like that? But hey it was a nice compliment.

"Sorry for him. When did you get back?" Caleb finally spoke. His voice as soothing as ever. It came in handy when my dad died. I had never felt so sad in my entire life and Caleb was totally there for me.

"Yesterday. How have you guys been? I mean it has been a long time." I asked.

Almost animated they all said "Good, and you?"

I thought I was going to burst laughing they were just the same, "Fine." I had finally squeaked out.

"You have definitely changed. You look hot." Pogue said confidently followed by a playful punch in the arm from Kate. "Sorry." He whispered.

"I guess you guys are not going to introduce me to your friend," I stated walking up to the pretty blonde girl sitting there. "Hi, my names Mel. I am guessing you are Sarah?" I asked questioning though I already knew she was.

"Yeah, good guess." She said sweetly. She is totally cool. Yeah I know to soon to judge but I can just tell about these kinds of things, most of the time.

All of us talked for almost two hours. I told them about Spain and the family I stayed with and they told me about what I missed here. Sounds like the most eventful thing was Tyler breaking Aaron Abbots nose. I know Tyler, I would have guessed Reid. I told them that I wanted to bring them back to Spain some time before college. They all said yes no pleading or begging in any way. The conversations dwindled down when we realized the sun was beginning to set.

"Hey Mel.." Caleb said "do you want to go to Nicky's later with us.

"Sure." That was the point were Kate began to drag me back to our room along with Sarah to get ready.

"Mel..." Tyler's voice called out to me "it's good to have you home."

I think I smiled from ear to ear before being jerked around the corner to head back to the dorms.

The three of us entered Kate and my dorm room to get ready to go out. I swear that Kate and Sarah's eyes almost popped out of their heads when I opened my suitcases full of clothes. They literally had a hay day. I decided I was going to shower so I grabbed all my stuff and headed down the hall to the bathroom. Half an hour when I returned Kate and Sarah had devoured my suitcases putting three outfits together, I assumed they were what we were going to wear out.

"I talked to Pogue on the phone while you were in the shower..." Kate said handing me my outfit which consisted of a black tunic tank to be belted with a red belt, bright red skinny jeans, and black pumps. Simple but hot.

"They all think you are gorgeous." Sarah blurted out while changing into her outfit of a black high-waisted A-line skirt, a pink henley shirt tucked into the skirt, and pink peep-toed pumps.

"Sarah I was going to tell her. You already know that Pogue is way off limits but the rest are fair game." I listened to Kate and turned to see what she was going to wear tonight. Her out fit was cute, it was, an orange angled tunic with a brown belt at the waist over brown leggings and a long necklace. She paired that getup with bright orange flats.

"Sucks that I can't have anyone 'cause I think Caleb is completely a sexy beast." Sarah said causing Kate and me to break into laughter.

"Did you just say sexy beast..." I said "wait, what do you mean that you can't have anyone."

"I have boyfriend who I love most dearly and is patiently waiting back in Boston for me." Sarah said with the glint of love in her eyes and Kate and I both let out an ah.

We all did our hair and makeup. Kate wore her hair straight and had on very natural makeup. Sarah put her hair up into a bun and had smokey eyes with a pink lip. I wore my bangs pinned back and left the rest of my hair in its curly ringlets, my makeup consisted of mascara to bring out my green eyes even more and nude lip gloss. When we were almost finished getting ready Kate got a text from Pogue saying they were waiting in the parking lot by Caleb's car and Tyler's Hummer. The three of us grabbed out bags and headed out to the cars. We reached the cars only to be greeted by the hottest looking guys I have ever seen. They all dressed casually with jeans, tee-shirts, and maybe hoodies. Even though they were wearing the same basic stuff they all put their own twist to it. Caleb wore the cross necklace that I had given him when he turned 13 which he told me earlier that he hasn't taken it off since then. Pogue added a leather jacket on over his tee-shirt. Reid in his signature fingerless gloves with his hoodie sleeves pushed up to his elbows to reveal the forearm muscles that were toned from, well lets not get into that. Last but not least Tyler, he was wearing beat up black chucks and a studded belt.

"You ladies all look hot." Reid saying something he typically would say.

"You would say that." Tyler pointed out what I was just thinking.

"Shut your mouth baby boy." Reid taunted.

"Whatever, we should probably get going if we wanna get a table." Tyler said apparently annoyed with the nickname he was given when we were little.

After he said this we all divided into the two cars. Caleb, Sarah, Kate, and Pogue with Caleb and Reid, Tyler, and me in Tyler's Hummer. Surprisingly, Tyler won the fight for the keys and Reid had to sit in the back seat while I sat in the passengers seat.

The ride to Nicky's was uneventful mainly consisting of Reid trying to pick me up and trying to figure out why he didn't notice my "hotness" when we were younger. It was kind of a put down but Tyler and I couldn't help but laugh at his attempts. I thanked God when we arrived and I got to get out of the car and away from Reid. Nicky's looked the same as it had before I left, a little run down but totally sweet. I jumped when I felt an arm snake its way around my waist and no surprise it was duh duh duh, Reid. I just shook him off and glanced up at Tyler and Caleb, oddly they both looked angry. I just giggled.

"What?" They both asked confused.

"Nothing." I just responded.

We went inside to find a table open with the perfect amount of chairs. We all took our seats, when this guy that I recognized walked up and asked Reid to play pool. Where did I know this guy?

"Abbot do you really want to lose all your money?" Holy shit! That is Aaron Abbot, he is looking good.

"I'm not going to lose Garwin. Who's your little friend?" Obviously talking about me.

"Oh Abbs, I am kind of sad you don't remember me." I love using my nickname for him.

"No shit, Melissa Andrews. You really grew up." I took it as a compliment though I knew he was clearly staring at my chest when he said it.

"Thanks." I was slightly amused by the looks on the sons faces when I didn't start yelling at him for that little comment. Within the next five minutes the guys were at the pool table whooping Aaron Abbots ass. After about twenty minutes of dancing with Kate and Sarah I decided to make the boys very jealous.

"Watch this." I said to Kate and Sarah. I slithered over to the pool table and grabbed Aaron's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. The looks on everyones faces were priceless. Right when we reached the dance floor a fast paced rap song came on and I faced my back to Aaron and began rolling my hips against his crotch. Almost immediately he placed his hands on my hips and began moving with me. I turned around and faced him while he moved his leg between my legs. I swear after a minute of my grinding on Aaron's leg I heard Reid say 'God fucking damn that is the hottest shit I have ever seen and I hate that guy.' Then Tyler saying 'This is the only time I wish I were Abbot.' I am pretty sure I heard Pogue and Caleb quickly agreed. The song finished and I told Abbot thanks for the dance. I walked over to the table to see everyone sitting there in shock and amusement.

"I have to tell you I am a little turned on now." Kate said causing comments from Reid about us three (Kate, Reid, and me) and a bed. Pogue backlashed to Reid with a take you out of the equation and it would be perfect. I suddenly felt someone breathing into my ear, it was Kate. "You wanna mess with them?" I nodded to her knowing what she was talking about. I felt Kate's hand on my arm and we leaned in to each other and when we were just about to kiss I turned to Reid and Pogue.

"Sorry that is never happening. Oh by the way you may just want to pick your jaws up off the floor." Kate and I giggled and looked at Sarah who was smiling while shaking her head. The rest of the night went on without any big events. Reid however did win four hundred bucks off of Aaron. That was about all that happened. Before we headed out to the dorms we all decided to go to the beach this weekend because school started the next monday. I told everyone that we could stay at the vacation house that my grandparents gave my mom 'cause it was right on the beach. We all agreed to leave at two the next day. After the time was decided we loaded into the cars and drove back to the dorms because we had a long drive the next day. I was so excited for the sand and sea air but most importantly the boys in swimsuits.

_AN: So If you comment me tell me who you think Melissa will end up with 'cause I just wanna see who ends up guessing correctly. _

_Toodles and happy commenting!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. Again after this chapter tell me who you think Mel will end up with. It is interesting to see how you all think the story will end up. Anyways I own...you all know so don't copy my stuff. _

**Chapter 4**

**beach weekend day one**

Kate and I woke up at nine on friday. We were leaving today and we had yet to pack. Heading down to the showers Kate got a text from Caleb.

"No way! Caleb got a jumbo van so we can all ride together." She exclaimed.

"Awesome! We sound like a badly made teen movie where the characters go on a road trip." I laughed.

"I know." Kate giggled.

After our showers Kate and I headed down to get some food. We settled on fruit because we knew there was bound to be a car full of snacks. We headed up stairs and to our surprise we found Sarah standing outside our dorm with a suitcase and tons of clothes.

"I need help packing." She pleaded which caused Kate and me to burst into laughter.

"Come on we'll help you." Kate managed to get out while opening the door because I was to busy laughing my ass off.

We helped Sarah narrow down her clothes to a pair of jeans, shorts, a dress, the necessities, two tee-shirts, two tank tops, a sweatshirt, various shoes, and her blue nike bikini. Kate and I packed the same basic stuff but Kate had a white halter bikini and I had a black halter bikini. The three of us girls were completely done packing by noon so we decided to get ready to go. Kate and I had to get dressed still because after our showers we put on pajamas. Sarah was already comfortably wearing her hair in a pony tail with her ratted up jeans and blue flowered tank top. Kate picked out a denim mini with black leggings and a red tee-shirt. I had put on my emerald green short-shorts with a cream colored tank top. Following Sarah, Kate and I proceeded to put our hair up in pony tails also. We had a lot of time left over till we had to so the three of us lounged around talking.

"Mel, you know Reid, Caleb, and Tyler all like you right?" Kate said.

"Yeah I noticed." I said sarcastically.

"Hey that is totally not a bad thing. I would die to be in your position." Sarah said. Just after Sarah said that the phone that Kate and I have hooked up in our room rang. I decided to do the normal thing and pick it up.

"Hello? Oh hey Reid. Yeah we are ready. Hold on I'll ask... do you guys wanna leave early 'cause the guys are ready?"

"Yes!" They said simultaneously.

"Yeah Reid we'll be right down. Okay bye." Then I hung up. "The guys are going to meet us down in the parking lot." By the time I was done talking Sarah and Kate had already grabbed their bags and were at the door. "Wait for me." Soon enough we found four happy boys and a large van sitting in front of the dorms.

"ROAD TRIP!" Reid yelled.

We packed our belongings into the back of the van and Caleb hopped into the drivers seat. Sarah sat up front in the passengers seat. Kate and Pogue took the back row so they could make out and sitting next to that should be called cruel and unusual punishment. With that arrangement I got stuck sitting between Reid and Tyler. Once everyone was situated and I got Reid to stop trying to grope me Caleb pulled out of the parking lot and cranked up the radio. For the first hour we were all completely content singing and dancing to all of the songs that came on the radio. Truly that can only last for so long and with five more hours we had to find something to do but, that something could wait till after we ate lunch.

We stopped for lunch at some swanky diner in some small town. Just my luck who did I get seated next to, Reid and Tyler. Its not like I don't like them 'cause I do it is just that they have this thing with fighting, pinching, and wrestling each other and being in the middle of a pinching war hurts. We all ordered and when our food came we quickly ate all of our food. Lunch would not have been complete without Reid making comments about how much he likes girls who eat because they have more energy in the sack.

After paying for the food we raced back to the van only to end up with the same spots. After about ten minutes of diving Sarah pulled out her ipod and started singing out loud. We all looked at her like she was totally crazy.

Feeling the stares she turned "What?"

"Do you enjoy singing out loud while listening to your ipod?" Tyler asked obviously making Sarah embarrassed. We all just laughed. Eventually the two boys next to me fell asleep on my shoulders and Kate and Pogue were going at it in the back seat.

"Hey do you want me to drive for a while?" I asked to break the intense silence.

"Nah, I'm okay. So how does it feel to be back home?" He asked.

"Fine, It is just different though that may have something to do with my new look."

"Yeah, you do look different...I mean it is not bad...uh...you look hot...Okay now that is kind of awkward." He is so cute when he stumbles over his words.

"It's okay." I giggled out. "I have an idea. HEY EVERYONE WAKE UP." I yelled and hey it worked.

"What the Fuck?" Typical Reid.

"Yeah seriously what's wrong with you?" Tyler said after Reid.

"We are going to play truth and you can't get out of playing. Rules are one person asks a question and everyone has to answer."

"I have a question." Reid said. "Have you ever had sex."

"You would ask that Reid." Tyler said.

"We'll start..." Kate said talking about her and Pogue "yes."

"Duh, and I have also." Sarah stated. "What about you Caleb?"

"Yeah I have." Caleb said.

"I can answer for Baby boy, he had never..." Reid started but was cut off by Tyler.

"I have had sex." Tyler almost yelled.

"No way, when? Who?" Reid almost fell out of his seat from shock.

"Last year during spring break with this girl in Miami. I would tell you her name but I don't remember it." Tyler said causing Reid to smirk with approval.

"No one need Reid's answer 'cause we all know what it is so, I will go next." I said looking at Reid only to see him glaring at me. I just gave him a big smile and said my answer. "I have done it before."

"Your tainted now!" Tyler said jokingly.

"If I am tainted then we all are tainted."

We continued playing till we found out how many partners Reid has had and decided no one needs to know that much about Reid Garwin. The game did pass a lot of time because we were now well into hour five of the six hour drive. Eventually everyone but Caleb fell asleep and I would have to say Reid's chest is very comfortable.

I woke up just as we were pulling into the drive way of my family's beach house. It has been a while since I have been here. Truthfully I wasn't ready to get here yet, Having Reid's arms around my body was very nice. It was a good minute later when I realized that everyone including Reid was awake and staring at us. I reluctantly peeled myself out of Reid's arms. I could tell he didn't want me to leave his body but I could also tell Tyler and Caleb were jealous. Sarah gave me a questioning look and all I did was shrug.

The car finally came to a stop in front of a massive beach house. We all got out of the van and walked through the large door into the lightly painted and open feeling living room. The far wall was covered in windows and had a sliding glass door that led to a large porch with steps going down to the private beach. The beach was lined with trees on the house side and from those trees there hung hundreds of lanterns.

"This is amazing!" Kate said in awe.

"I know." I said. "By the way we need to go to the store and get food to eat while we are here. So some of us should go to the store and the rest of us have to get the bedrooms ready and get out all the beach stuff." Before I even got to the words get out everyone but Reid and me were on their way to the car to shop for food.

"Thanks guys!" Reid said sarcastically.

"Well we should probably get started." I told Reid. For the next hour Reid and I got beach stuff out and made beds. Within that time we managed to flirt, talk, and have a pillow fight. I was beginning to see the different side of Reid, the sweet side. When we were done we headed down to the beach to sit in the sand.

"What was up with you and Abbot yesterday?" Reid asked shortly after sitting down.

"Nothing, we were friends before I left and trust me the vibe between us couldn't be more mutual, in a friendship sort of way." I told him seeing a smile grace his lips.

"So you would never get together with Aaron?" He questioned.

"No." I said with a giggle. Just then we heard the van pull up to the house. "Race you." I said to Reid before I took off running. I could here him groan and get up to chase me. When he caught up with me he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me to the ground. I just so happened to land on top of him. I was giggling my head off when I felt Reid gently grab the back of my neck and begin to pull me down for a kiss. Just before our lips touched someone yelled for us. Quickly we got up and walked in silence the rest of the way to the house.

We helped everyone unpack the groceries. When that was done we all headed off to bed after the long day. I was in a room with Sarah and Kate was in a room with Pogue. Reid, Tyler, and Caleb all roomed together. Each of our rooms had its own bathroom. I was the last one to get into bed because I really needed a glass of water so I ran down to the kitchen. When I was walking down the hall to go to my room I pass by me, shirtless.

"Tyler is in the bathroom." Was all he said. With that I went into my room and slipped into bed thinking about the shirtless Reid and what could have happened on the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey readers. I know two chapters in one day, I am insane. Sorry if my chapters seem a little short but each chapter is half a day to a full day with the exception of the first chapter. There are only a few more chapters till you find out who Mel picks so keep telling me who you think it should be. To tell you the truth I am not entirely sure. Yeah you all know what I own and what I don't. R&R (read and review lol). _

**Chapter 5**

**Beach weekend day two**

I woke up early after a night of interesting dreams, to say the least. I sat up in my bed so I could stretch. Slowly I tiptoed out of my room because Kate and Sarah were soundly sleeping. God, sleepy heads. Wearing my blue silk pajama shorts and white tank top I crept down the stairs to to kitchen. I opened the door to the kitchen to find a very attractive half naked male standing by the coffee pot. His eyes looked up and caught me staring.

"Morning Mel." He said.

"Oh hey Tyler."

"I just made some coffee. You want any?" Tyler asked. I shook my head and he grabbed down a mug for me and filled it up.

"Cream and sugar." I told him and he filled my order. "Why are you up so early?" I asked after taking my first sip. This boy can make some damn good coffee.

"I wanted to go down to the beach before all the noisy people got up. The beach is just so peaceful at this time of day." I nodded my head in agreement. "My family would go to the beach when we went on family vacations and this was always my favorite time to relax on the beach." I love how sweet Tyler is. This boy standing in front of me has the best qualities in him.

"If you don't mind I would like to come with you." I said.

"Sure, I just have to change into my suit." Tyler told me.

"Same here." I said as we both quietly headed to our rooms to change.

I walked down stairs in my suit with two towels, one for me and one for Tyler. I saw Tyler standing on the back porch waiting in his white and blue hibiscus flowered suit. Slipping out the glass door I handed him his towel.

"Wow, you really have changed 'cause when we were younger you would never have worn a bikini." Tyler said obviously embarrassed.

"Tyler I know you think I am hot." I bluntly stated.

"Yeah...um should we head to the beach?" The look on his face was priceless. I did enjoy knowing that he liked looking at me in my suit. We both took off down the stairs of the porch. We placed our stuff at the tree canopy's edge and headed into the water. The sun was just coming over the horizon and I would have to say it was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. Well this is quite the romantic swim isn't it now, sunrise over the beautiful ocean. For some reason I felt oddly calm being in this romantic setting with Tyler. We both looked at each other and sat down in the sand right were the tide would wash in over our feet. For the next half an hour we sat close to each other watching the sunrise my head on his shoulder and his head on mine. Once the sun had fully risen Tyler got up and went to swim while I laid down in the sand contemplating my relationship with Tyler and with Reid. I heard the splashing stop and was about to open my eyes and look to see what was going on I felt a handful of water fall down on to my face. I sat up and wiped my eyes so I could open them. Tyler looked as though he were going to piss his pants from laughing so hard.

"No you didn't." Was all I got out before attacking Tyler.

"Yeah I did." Tyler said mockingly before running into the water to get away from me. I dunked him under and he grabbed my waist starting to wrestle me under the water. I wrapped my legs around him to try to get him under again but all of a sudden he stopped moving and I realized the position we were in. I couldn't help but grab his face and slowly pull him into one of the best kisses I had ever had. It was like our lips moved perfectly in sync. "Wow." Was all Tyler could say when we finally pulled apart. All I could do was smile and nod. "We should get back to the house." Tyler suggested. I nodded. We walked up to our stuff and wrapped our towels around ourselves. While we were walking up to the house I felt Tyler put his arm around my shoulders and I had to bite back my smile.

It was ten and no one else besides Tyler and me was up. We decided to watch a movie till everyone else woke up. Still in our swim suits we sat on the couch and popped in 'Dan in Real Life' to wait for the others. I curled into Tyler's chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh god did you guys fuck?" I nearly jumped when Kate yelled the question at us. I was confused at first then I realized she could only see our shoulders and with Tyler's arms around me we both looked naked.

"Shit." Tyler whispered to me. "I am going to find some...ah...bye." He said quickly walking into the kitchen. While Kate came and sat by me on the couch.

"What is going on with you two? I mean yesterday something was going on with you and Reid, now it is with Tyler. Dish and dish now." She demanded.

"Yesterday Reid and I had a major heart to heart and almost kissed. This morning Tyler and I went to the beach to watch the sunrise and swim. We were playing in the water when I just kissed him and I mean it was the best kiss I have ever had." I thought Kate's face was going to split from how big her smile was. Then all of a sudden her smile dropped.

"Wait what about Reid? or Caleb?"

"I don't know." I said sadly. "Tyler and I are not dating but I like all of them. Why does this have to be so fucked up."

"What's fucked up?" Reid was awake.

"Nothing." Kate and I quickly said together.

"Mel, you need to tell Sarah later." Kate whispered to me.

"I know." After I said that to her she left leaving me feeling completely awkward with Reid. "Good morning." I said after a long silence. Reid nodded smiling as he walked into the kitchen. Within five minutes everyone else had gotten up. When Sarah came out I jumped up off the couch and pulled her into the nearest empty room. I told her exactly what I told Kate.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know. I have only been home for four days now and I already have three boys who like me." Why did I ever want to change. Oh right I wanted boys to notice me. Look where that got me.

By two we all went down to the beach to swim. After Kate and I ad talked I went and put on a tee-shirt and shorts so when we got to the beach was the first time Caleb or Reid had seen me in my swim suit. We all swam and sunbathed for about two four hours. That was when Kate said she was sufficiently tan.

Back at the house we decided to go out to a nightclub in a town nearby so the process of getting ready began. We all split to our rooms. I had already showered and Sarah was just getting out when Kate came in with her bra and underwear on so she could get ready with us. Kate dried then straightened her hair and wore the same makeup as usual. Sarah curled her hair and had the same makeup. I blow dried then straightened my hair, a way no one had seen it before except the people in Spain, and wore makeup that made my green eyes even greener if that was possible. Kate threw on skinny jeans and a low cut top that was made for clubbing. Sarah put on short-shorts and an almost completely open backed halter. I wore an empire waisted mini dress that was low cut in the back and front.

"Damn those boys are going to sweat when they see you." Kate said making me blush. We all threw on heels and went down to the living room where the boys were already waiting. Kate was right I swear I saw perspiration on all of the boys foreheads.

We left the house at nine and arrived at the club half an hour later. We all got in because of Sarah, Kate, and me and our finely dressed asses. Immediately we found a booth in the corner to sit at. The boys sat down and us girls got up to dance. After five songs went by the guys found us so they could dance. Lucky for me Sarah and Caleb were dancing, not grinding just stupid dance moves like the scuba diver and stuff, and Reid had found some slut of a club girl to dance with. That left Tyler to dance with me. I looked over at Kate and Pogue and immediately wished I hadn't, they were basically having sex on the dance floor.

"Wanna dance?" I asked Tyler.

"Yeah." I turned around so my back was against his chest and we began moving to the rhythm of the music. Tyler's hands made their way to my hips and my hands snaked up around Tyler's neck. We danced like that for almost half an hour every so often facing each other. I was beginning to be very turned on so I took a breather and went to sit down. Tyler followed.

"Hey Mel, about what happened this morning, I am really sorry."

"No, no why are you sorry? I liked it."

"You were just acting weird around me so I assumed it was that you didn't want to.." I placed my pointer finger on his lips to get him to shut up.

"I liked the kiss. It is just I am a little confused right now and stuff."

"You mean you think you might be a lesbian?"

"Oh god no! I am confused about something else. Trust me you don't ever have to worry about me liking girls ever. Never going to happen. Vagina just isn't my thing." That last statement made him chuckle.

"Good to know."

The club closed at two a.m. and all of us loaded into the car. I was lucky enough to get the passengers seat. I think I conked out right away because all I remember was waking up at the entrance to the drive way. When we stopped it was a unanimous decision to go straight to bed. I stepped out of the car but almost fell over when I stumbled in my heels.

"Whoa easy does it." I heard Tyler's voice say as he saved me from falling down. Suddenly I felt him pick me up bridal style and carry me into the house following everyone else.

"It is just these damn heels." I tried to reason with him but he carried me up to my bed and placed me in it saying get some rest. I felt him remove my heels from my feet and tuck me in.

"Goodnight." Tyler said before kissing my forehead and leaving my room closing the door behind him.

It took me a moment to realize what just happened then even though he was gone I whispered, "Goodnight."

_AN: Keep guessing because it is still up in the air who it will be. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys this is the chapter before you find out who Mel picks. So you all know what my stuff is so don't steal it._

**Chapter 6**

**Beach Weekend final day**

It was obvious the next morning that Tyler had told Reid about the kiss. I could feel Reid's eyes follow me around the house while I packed. Finally I turned and looked at him when we were alone, to my surprise he was smirking.

"So you and Tyler." He said in that tone that only Reid can pull off. A mix of I know what you did and I want you.

"Yeah." I was pleasantly surprised to see he was not jealous.

"Good for him. He doesn't get to many hot girls like you with me around. They just gravitate toward me." Reid said in his cocky voice. Somehow at that moment I knew that Reid and mine relationship was nothing more than a friendship and I was okay with that. "We okay?" He asked in a very concerned voice.

"Yeah, I knew you just wanted me for my body." I joked with him.

"You are totally right." Reid said, so I punched him in the arm. I was so happy to know that Reid was okay with just being friends. He truly was the one night stand kind of guy and that will not be changing anytime soon. I felt one of the weights had been lifted off my chest.

We all wanted to leave early so we could get back and pick up our stuff for school the next day. Ugh, school. I was so not ready to be back. I was the last one to leave the house at nine and that was only because I had the key. Once all our stuff was loaded into van we chose our seats. Pogue said he would drive so Kate sat in the front seat. Thank God I don't think any of us could stand anymore of them making out. The three other boys got stuck in the back seat because Sarah unleashed her wrath to gain us the back. I was thankful that she got me away from the boys who kept sneaking looks at me. I watched as the people started falling asleep one by one. Pogue, Sarah, and I were the only ones who did not fall asleep. Sarah and I thought the three boys in front of us were funny sleepers. Tyler was sitting in the middle between Caleb, on the right, and Reid, on the left. Caleb had is head on Tyler's shoulder, Tyler had his head on Reid's shoulder, and Reid was leaning his head on the window with his arm around Tyler. Sarah and I couldn't help but giggle softly.

Suddenly I had an idea. "Sarah hand me your purple marker." With a confused look on her face she handed me the marker no questions asked. I reached to grab the hand of Reid's that wrapped around Tyler. Reid was a sound sleeper so he didn't feel a thing as I drew a purple penis on his palm. Pogue looked at what I had drawn and forced back his cackle. Unexpectedly our prank got even better. Reid put his palm flat on Tyler's cheek. My wonderful artwork was instantly copied from Reid's palm to Tyler's face. Pogue, Sarah , and I burst out in laughter causing everyone else to wake up. The three of us started laughing even harder when Reid put his hand on his fore head while waking up. Kate turned around to see what was so funny only to see my artwork on the two boys faces. She exploded with laughter. Caleb looked at his friends only to be handicapped with laughter of his own.

"What?" Reid said. None of us could say anything. The only two not laughing looked at each other and started pointing and laughing.

"Look at your face!" They said in unison. "Wait what's wrong with my face?" The fact they said it at the same time added to the hysterics of it all. I got my hand mirror out of my purse and handed it to them.

"Reid, you know now when we call you a dick face it is true." I barely got out before erupting with laughter and getting an angry look from him.

"Just tell me it is not permanent." Tyler pleaded.

"Not until Sarah upgrades from Crayola." I said handing the two dick faces wet wipes from the bottom of my purse. "Oh by the way, Reid you way wanna wipe your palm too."

"You guys can just suck my dick." Reid said angrily though we knew he was trying not to laugh.

"I would prefer not to." Was my response to Reid's little comment.

"Oh you know you wanna fuck me missionary position on a trampoline." Everyone just gave him the eye but Caleb's face was priceless. "Ah, Caleb you should try it sometime. You know that extra bounce really helps make the girls moan."

"I really did not need to know that." Sarah said with a face that looked like she was going to throw up but with a hint saying 'mental note sex on trampoline.'

"I get why they are called TRAMP-olines." Tyler said.

"Horrible burn baby boy, horrible burn." Reid patted Tyler's shoulder.

"Hey I tried." He shrugged.

"I have a question for all of you." Reid stated. This cannot be good. "Where is the craziest place you have had sex?"

"On my motorcycle." Pogue said making Kate blush. Well, we all know her answer.

"In bed." Tyler said.

"Weak baby boy. Mine was in the pool in Caleb's back yard while you were all sleeping." Reid said before Caleb smacked him upside the head.

"Mental note have pool cleaned." Caleb told all of us. "I guess it is my turn, I would have to say in Reid's bed with a girl who turned him down earlier in the night." A huge smile spread over Caleb's face as Reid's turned to shock.

"My craziest place was in this nightclub in Boston in the back of the performance area while there was a packed show." Sarah having sex completely in public, total shocker.

"Sarah," Reid started. "I know this nightclub that puts on some pretty kick ass shows." He finished smirking at her hoping all of us would catch the meaning behind his words.

"Last but not least me and trust me mine is way better than all of yours. I had sex in the bedding section of a department store in Spain, while it was open." I swear their eyes might have just popped out of their heads.

"Scandalous." Kate was the only one who said anything. We all continued talking for a little while but then people started falling asleep. I mean that is what teenagers do they sleep all of the time. Slowly but surely I drifted into deep sleep.

I woke up to Caleb shaking my arms. "Hey were back. Wake up."

"I'm up." I told him as he helped me out of the van. We all decided to meet up in fifteen minutes so we cold get our schedules. Grabbing our bags we headed into the dorms. Kate and I separated our clean and dirty clothes the put the clean ones away. Soon enough we headed down to the lobby of the dorm to meet Sarah and the guys.

We all headed toward the office in the front of the main building. Luckily we were the only ones there to pick up our schedules and got them in a flash. I was super excited to find out that I had most of my classes with Caleb and Tyler, then I realized to position I was in with those two. Kate had first, fourth, sixth, and eighth hours with me and the same with Sarah. Reid and Pogue mysteriously had all their classes with Caleb and Tyler.

Everyone else dashed off to do stuff but Caleb and I remained because he offered to help me find my classes. I had this dying question to ask him. "Caleb, why do you still wear that necklace? I mean none of the other guys wear theirs." I asked talking about the necklace I had given him.

"It is special to me. You gave it to me the day I got my taste of the powers. It to me symbolizes the biggest chapter of my life." When he said that I just about cried. Caleb and I walked around campus for the next hour talking. I was beginning to have deep feelings for this man who stood next to me. "Hey you wanna pick up your uniform?" He asked as we passed the tailors office.

"Sure." We ran inside and I gave the older lady at the counter my name and she disappeared only to emerge again holding three uniforms consisting of: two skirts, a pair of pants, a blazer, a vest, two long sleeve shirts, one short sleeve shirt, a pair of brown loafers, and three pairs of stockings. Oh joy I actually get to pick out what bra and underwear I want to or don't want to wear. I thought sarcastically.

Heading back to my dorm room I asked Caleb if he wanted to watch a movie later. Sure enough he agreed. Caleb split when I got to my door. After fumbling with the keys I finally got in my room.

"Hey I am going to Pogue's tonight." Kate told me before rushing out of the room. I nodded but don't think she saw me. I needed to clean really bad before Caleb got here. Ten minutes later while I was pushing the pile of dirty clothes Kate and I had formed under my bed there was a knock at the door.

"Come in it's unlocked."

"Hey! I brought a movie." Caleb said in his normal confident voice.

"Cool." I said. Popping the dvd into the player I plopped onto my bed. After motioning for him to sit down Caleb sat next to me. He smells really good.

By the time the movie was done I was sitting in-between Caleb's legs resting my head on his shoulder and him having his arms around me. I don't know what happened but the next thing I knew Caleb had my face in his hands and was kissing me. When the kiss ended I couldn't talk let alone move. That kiss was down right the best kiss I have ever had, blowing Tyler's into a semi-far second. God why did this have to be so difficult.

_So tell me Tyler or Caleb? I am going to be mean and have you wait to find out because I will not be able to update tomorrow (or today by the time I post this) so, thursday if you are lucky._


	7. Chapter 7

_Here it is. (Sorry for the break). The chapter where she picks her man. Tyler, Caleb...I am not even sure right now but we will see. Thanks for reviewing. Oh be prepared for sexual content. You are warned._

**Chapter 7**

I have this thing about waking today at six. It is not the time in fact I love getting up early, it is just I now have to go to class with the two boys that I passionately kissed this weekend. By the way they have no idea I kissed the other one. It is safe to say today is going to be interesting.

Rolling out of bed I picked up my towel and shower tote grabbing my key at I walked out of the door. I hope Kate gets back to the dorms to change soon or she will be late. I thought this to myself after noticing that Kate apparently spent the night over at Pogue's house. I'll bet they had a lot of fun, if you know what I mean. When I reached the bathroom I was thankful no one else was in there, Reid had informed me that they had recently changed the bathrooms to coed, I also knew that Reid and Tyler got moved to my floor so they could be near Pogue's room which happened to be down the hall from my room and to my luck Caleb was staying in the dorms this year, in Pogue's room. Joy.

After sloughing off my dead skin cells I dried myself and headed back to my room, only to bump into a very hard wall of a person. "God damn it." I shouted.

"Sorry." The wall said. I knew that voice and sure enough when I looked up I was greeted with the brown hair and bright blue eyes of the boy I had kissed on the beach. Tyler.

"No I am very unstable in my walking but I can hide it well, sometimes." Rubbing my head and blushing uncontrollably. Hot shirtless boys can do that to a girl.

"Yeah you hide it well. I am going to shower now so...yeah. See you at breakfast?" He questioned while walking toward the bathroom.

"Sure." Turning back around I headed for my dorm. I expertly found my key without dropping my towel. Thankful for the lack of embarrassment in the hall I closed my door noticing Kate was not back yet. I called her to tell her to get her butt back here and help me fix my disgusting uniform. She said she would be over in a flash. Sure enough she was.

"Hey how was the movie?" She asked me while hemming my skirt to where my fingertips hit, regulation school length at the shortest.

"Uh yeah, I made out with Caleb." I said while putting on the white button up shirt with the sweater vest over top of it.

"No." Kate spoke after what seemed like ages. "What about Tyler?"

"I don't know." After my hair and makeup were done I slipped on my loafers and Kate and I headed down to meet the boys and Sarah for breakfast. It is safe to say that there was an awkward cloud hanging over me at the table. I just finished my bagel and ran off to class to get away from those two boys that I kissed.

Arriving in my first class I sat in the back row and pulled out my notebook and textbook. I was the only one in the room, for now. A.P. Literature, sounds like fun, I thought in a sarcastic tone. "Hey." I heard a deep voice say.

Looking up I saw Caleb. "Oh, hey. Sit down." I told him and sure enough he took the seat on my left. "How are you?" I asked curiously.

"I am good, now that I am sitting here." Wait was he happy to be next to me or in the class. I am so confused and crap more people are here including the other three boys. Yeah they all sat around me. Great.

After the class was done I packed up my bag and began walking out the door when I was stopped by a voice. "Mel, wait up." It again was Caleb.

"What?"

"I have to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Will you go to dinner with me tonight?"

"Yeah." Holy shit. He just asked me out. Crap what about Tyler. Caleb gave me a kiss on the cheek and wondered off to his locker. I turned the corner to find a disappointed Tyler.

"You and Caleb huh?" He sounded so sad but yet angry at the same time.

"It is just one date. I am not committing my life to him." I said a little annoyed.

Tyler looked up angrily at me, "Yeah well you to fucks can have a fantastic date." Tyler just walked away. My eyes began to fill with tears. I need to find Kate and Sarah.

I found the girls just before they headed to class. "Hey, guys..." I said almost bursting right there "I think I am going to go to the dorms. I don't feel well. Can you pick up my homework."

"Yeah, sweetie what's wrong?" Sarah asked while rubbing my shoulder.

"I will tell you later after classes. I will see you guys later, oh and thanks." I said before heading off to the dorms.

I unlocked the door and opened it. After I closed the door I changed into some sweats and a tank-top and crawled under my covers. I just laid there and cried. Why did Tyler have to do that and why does this impending date make me feel like the most horrible person in the whole world. Do I like Tyler or Caleb more? I don't know, meaning I am totally fucked.

I don't know when I fell asleep but when I woke up Kate and Sarah were eagerly waiting for me to tell them what was up. "Okay here it goes. Caleb asked me out, Tyler overheard then when Caleb left he called us fucks. I don't know why I am so upset."

"Maybe it is because you li-" Sarah said before Kate cut her off.

"So you have a date with Caleb, at what time?" Kate questioned.

"Hold on let me see," I said while grabbing out my phone to see if Caleb had texted me the time, and he did. "he is picking me up at seven."

"Wait in three hours, we have to get you ready." Sarah said. That is when the process of date preparation began. I was showered, dried, sprayed, and glossed. When they were done my hair was down and air dried making it angelic looking, I had make up that made me look angelic like my hair; light dusting of white eye shadow, mascara, pink cheeks, and peach lip gloss, and I was wearing a strapless white mid-thigh baby doll dress with my silver heels. I looked beautiful. Those two girls had impeccable timing because by the time I had been sprayed with my vanilla perfume there was a knock on the door.

"Go." Sarah whispered to me then pushing me toward the door. I was as nervous as I was when I saw Tyler in the hall this morning. God I need to stop thinking about him.

"Hey." I said greeting Caleb.

"Wow, you look beautiful. Are you ready to go?" That made me blush.

"Yeah." Caleb took my hand and walked me out to the car parked in front of the dorms. I slipped into the passengers seat and buckled up. We drove out to a fancy restaurant a few towns away. We ordered our food and drinks then he asked me to dance. We danced until our food was ready then we talked and ate. We talked about life and future goals. The date was fantastic but I kept thinking about how hurt Tyler was. We pulled up at the dorms around eleven and Caleb walked me to my dorm and kissed me goodnight before leaving for his room down the hall.

I entered my room expecting to tell Kate all about my date but instead she was gone. Probably over at Pogue's having a good screw. Oh god poor Caleb having to walk in on that. I turned on the light and saw him there on my bed.

"Holy shit. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I didn't have anywhere else to go, Reid is in our dorm with his fuck toy."

"Oh, why did you come here I thought you hated my now."

"I don't hate you, truthfully I am mad at Caleb for getting to you first." Tyler said.

"You two have messed me up. I want both of you but can't have both of you."

"Yes you can. It is called cheating."

"Are you drunk? I am not going to cheat."

"No I am not drunk and are you sure you are not going to cheat?" Tyler said walking over to me and putting his hand on my face. My only reaction was to lean into his hand.

"I...I...I don't know." I stuttered before Tyler leaned down to kiss my passionately. I could not stop myself. Our kisses became harder and harder with more fire in each one. I dropped my bag and put my arms around Tyler's neck.

Tyler began to move us to my bed, rubbing his hands up and down my back the whole way. He dropped me on to the bed and stood to remove my shoes and his shoes. In a flash he was balancing on his arms hovering above me. I wanted him so bad. He leaned down for a heated kiss. Suddenly Tyler flipped us over so I was straddling the large, hard, growing bulge in his jeans. His hands ran up my thighs bringing my dress up to my hips and then over my head to the ground. I now sat on top of Tyler in a strapless white lacy bra and a white lacy thong. Quickly he slid out from under me and took off his shirt and jeans leaving him in constricting boxers. Tyler pushed my down on to the bed from my sitting position. Spreading my legs far apart he ran his hand down my torso and over my swollen pussy leaving me the wettest I have ever been.

"I like the underwear but I think they need to go." He said before taking off my bra and underwear. I lay there legs spread, pussy engorged and glistening with wetness, and naked. Tyler smile with approval at my naked body. Leaning down to my private area I became more aroused if that was even possible. I could feel his hot breath tingling my clit. Tyler began to lick my juicy pussy, running his tongue expertly over my clit.

"Oh god. Tyler, that's good. Mmm. Holy shit, keep going." I was moaning uncontrollably. "Tyler I think...I think I am going to cum. Oh yeah, right now. Ahhhh!" That was the point at which my body shook and I came screaming his name.

"I like it when you say my name." Tyler said with my cum all over his face. I needed to return the favor. I pushed him on his back and used my hands to get him almost to the point of breaking then I stopped. "Oh god, Mel come on I need to cum." Tyler said while trying to thrust into my hand.

"Hold on." Was all I said before centering my self over his throbbing erection. Guiding my self down his slick shaft his eyes were fluttered closed. Bouncing and rocking my hips was all we both needed our intense orgasms I lifted myself off of him and curled into his chest.

"Do you think you can cheat, now?" Was all he said before drifting to sleep. Oh wow, I did not think about Caleb the whole time. Why is it that I think about Tyler when I am with Caleb but don't think about Caleb when I am with Tyler.

_Turn in the story. _


End file.
